Romantic Drabbles Challenge
by SilverOwlMalfoy
Summary: 5 drabbles for a challenge:3
1. SeverusRegulus

1. Severus/Regulus

They were sitting under the birch tree behind the school, sound asleep to the beats of each other's hearts. The clock had just hit midnight and Sirius rolled out of bed to take a walk in the moonlight. Severus slowly woke up, still curled up in the arms of his lover. He kissed Regulus's chin and started falling asleep again, when Sirius came out from the path they had taken that morning. He laughed, that's what woke them. He didn't get mad and shout, he just laughed. And he kept laughing, trying to speak.

"Reg-Regulus?" his eyes started to water from laughing, trying to stop to catch his breath. "Severus, really? Looks like that and you pick /Severus/?" he laughed again and stumbled into the forest past them. Severus's eyes watered up and he looked into Regulus's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Reg…"he hugged him tight and whimpered.

"Don't be sorry, Sevvy. You're amazing." He gave him a reassuring smile. "He's all talk, anyway. He's probably just jealous of what we have." He leaned down and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "He can't keep a girl for a week."


	2. SalazarRowena

"Salazar, take your feet off the table!" Helga shouted at him.  
"Yes, mum." he rolled his eyes and took his feet down. Rowena giggled and blushed when he looked at her. Godric glared at her from across the table.  
"Something funny, Ravenclaw?" she blushed brighter and he smirked.  
"Salazar, behave yourself for once." Godric boomed.  
"No thanks, doc."He smiled.  
"Helga, we need to speak alone. " Godric stated with urgency and she followed him into the kitchen.  
When they were out of sight, Salazar sat next to Rowena.  
"how about you followin me up to my room tonight?" he grinned and got close to her face. "I'd love the company" he paused for a second and whispered in her ear. "or, right now? I know you wouldn't mind..." he smirked and kissed her ear.  
"Salazar, stop it.." she closed her eyes and grabbed his hand. He continued kissing down her throat and she didn't stop him. He stopped and wrapped his arms around her petite waist.  
"Is that a yes?" he kissed her ear again. She nodded slightly. he picked her up and brought her to his room, laying her gingerly onto his bed. "you are truly beautiful, Ravenclaw."


	3. AlbusScorpius

"You're pretty brave talking to me." Albus muttered to the blonde sitting next to him.  
"how does that make me brave?" Scorpius turned to face him.  
"none of the boys will talk to me."he dropped his head. "they call me gay and they throw things at me..."  
"well...are you gay?" he raised an eyebrow. "I would think you would know by now if you were or not, Albus."  
"I don't know...all of the girls here are pretty...but.. I..wouldn't date them."  
"well, let's do a test." Scorpius scooted closer. "I'll kiss you, and if you feel anything, then.. Congratulations! You're gay!" he laughed.  
"alright.. I guess that would work..." he closed his eyes and Scorpius bit his lip. He slowly leaned in, cupping his face in his hands. He gently pressed their lips together, savoring the taste on his lips. Albus leaned back slightly, but gave into the kiss after a moment. He wrapped his arms around Scorpius's waist, getting a smile from him. He pulled back but kept his arms around his waist. "Scorpius, can I ask you something?" he smiled.  
"Anything, Albus." he smiled at how close they were still.  
" if I just like you...does that make me gay?" he swallowed hard and hung his head low.  
"You like me?" he didn't respond, so he lifted his chin. "Albus, I'm gay. And if I'm not ashamed of who I am, you shouldn't be." his eyes grew slightly wide.  
"y-you just wanted to kiss me, then?" their eyes met again, and so did their lips. After what seemed like hours, Scorpius muttered.  
"Absolutely.."


	4. NevilleGinny

"are you cold?" he stood up to get a blanket.  
"Neville, I'm fine. I just don't feel very good. " Ginny held her stomach and he sat back down.  
"Do you think..." he swallowed hard. "Like.. You could be..."  
"Neville, I'm pregnant."


	5. SeverusNeville

*I have to give credit to my sister Alexis for helping me with this…like... a ton.*

-Silver

"I've noticed that being with you, I smile more often I get angry a little less quickly, the sun shines a little brighter and life is so much sweeter. For being with you takes me to a different place; a place called love" He placed a soft kiss on Severus's lips, resulting in a sweet smile.

"I love you, Neville Longbottom." He hugged the younger boy and kissed his hair. It smelled like sweet peppermint and he loved it. He loved every part of him, because he was perfect.


End file.
